<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all eyes on you by farthendur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553763">all eyes on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur'>farthendur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Casting Couch, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Video Cameras, absolue softness and tenderness, porn au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taeyong decides to take ten's advice and earn some extra cash by starring in porn. he scores the jackpot when the studio owner, the legendary porn actor qian kun, takes an interest in him.</p>
<p>or; casting couch AU with gentle yet rough kunyong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all eyes on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/gifts">lunarsoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST BRO!!!! LOVE YOU</p>
<p>WARNING: the word "boycunt" is used once in this fic to refer to a cisgender man. </p>
<p>UNDER NO CONDITIONS MAY THIS FIC OR ANY PART OF IT BE REUPLOADED OR COPIED ANYWHERE ELSE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong looks himself in the mirror and fluffs up his hair one last time. Snuggled in his hoodie, he looks soft. Comfortable. Cuddly. Classic Taeyong vibes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not really an outfit you’d expect someone who is about to star in a porn film to be wearing, but it’s what the production studio requested specifically, so who is he to argue?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all began two weeks ago when Taeyong scoffed at the lack of care with which Ten bought a new iPad on a whim while they were shopping at the mall. Ten just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me treat myself, gosh! I made bank this weekend, and my ass still hurts, so I deserve this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could throw money on the wind like this…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can. Do a scene with </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Horizons</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you’ll make some easy money. You can make a bigger payment on your loans, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>treat yourself to something nice,” Ten shrugged, sucking on his coffee. This was definitely not the first time he’d brought up the idea, and for once Taeyong listened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He filled out the application form on their website, attached some cute and slightly revealing photos and almost forgot about it until he got a call to confirm his audition. Three days later, he got another call to say that the director had specifically requested that Taeyong wears something comfortably sexy and casual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here he is, in little black shorts and a warm sweatshirt, applying lip gloss and trying to suppress the butterflies of anxiety in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has heard plenty about the director and owner of </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Horizons</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Qian Kun. In fact, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> plenty of him too. Kun used to be a big-time porn star in his 20s, well known for his teacher/young dilf/gentle librarian looks that landed him many adult films. Later in his career, he also became a staunch advocate of safe sex and HIV prevention, decrying his own bareback scenes from years prior. Eventually, he exited the mainstream porn industry and formed his own studio. </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Horizons</span>
  </em>
  <span> is now renowned for their body positive and inclusive films made with care and attention to portraying healthy sexual relationships. They feature a variety of kinks with a thoughtful approach, and their actors are a diverse array of genders, ethnicities, and ability.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So to be told that </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Qian Kun has taken an interest in Taeyong and has requests for him is more than thrilling. Taeyong has been following his career whenever he could and knows that Kun, now in his 30s, has aged into the fine, charismatic DILF he was always meant to be. He has a cute public Instagram too where he shares recipes and photos of himself baking shirtless or posing half-naked with various desserts. Needless to say, he gets plenty of comments about people wanting to lick whipped cream off his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Taeyong knows, Kun is single. Some of his co-stars make appearances on his feed, but Taeyong is glad to know that Kun isn’t in a relationship. For whatever reason, not that he’d ever have a chance with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep in thought about how Kun is like, the sexiest man alive, Taeyong calls a Lyft and arrives at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>New Horizons</span>
  </em>
  <span> studios fifteen minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s greeted by a polite receptionist who introduces himself as Na Jaemin and directs Taeyong to a seating area where he can fill out some paperwork: pronouns, preferences, soft and hard limits. Once that’s all done, Jaemin guides him through the building to a room where another ridiculously handsome man is fiddling with a camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. I’m Jaehyun,” the camer man offers a hand and a smile. “I’ll be one of the camera operators today. Have a seat. It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin waves from the door, “I’ll leave you to it and call Kun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jaeminnie,” Jaehyun waves back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong settles onto the blue couch. It’s a small room with a couple of plants, dominated by this large couch. Taeyong tries not to look too suspicious as he checks the cushions for body fluid stains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, I don’t know if Jaemin told you, but the studio director has requested that he be the one to film the scene with you today. I assume you know who he is. His name is Qian Kun,” Jaehyun smiles as he finishes adjusting his tripod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyebrows lift into his bangs and he makes a surprised sound, “Oh. Um…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is okay with you, of course. If not, we have someone else who can come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No uh...no, that’s perfectly fine. I mean,” Taeyong chuckles at his own eagerness, “who would say no to Kun, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun spreads his hands, “You’re very right there. He’s very sweet and thoughtful, he’s a great lover. So no need to be nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Taeyong says, still incredibly nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s about to sleep with Qian Kun! What the fuck!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long after, Kun himself walks in. He’s dressed casually, jeans and a soft sweater, and his hair is bleached a stylish blond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. Taeyong, right? I’m Kun, it’s so nice to meet you,” he smiles and offers Taeyong a warm hand to shake. There isn’t a trace of self-importance about him, he moves as if he’s not the legendary Qian Kun but a random handsome dad. Taeyong is immediately in love with the dimples in his smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun chats with Jaehyun, finalizing the plans for the scene, then turns back to Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume they already told you, but I requested to be the one to film with you today. I saw your application and just couldn’t miss the opportunity to have some fun with someone as stunning as you,” Kun says while he takes a seat. “Is that okay with you? If not, we can definitely get someone else in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun is soft-spoken and irresistibly charming. Taeyong feels small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...yeah, I think that’d be okay. I uh, I’ve been a fan of yours for a long time,” he says quietly. Blushing, he giggles shyly, “I just didn’t expect I’d get to...you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles warmly, pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure is mine, Yongie. Can I call you that? Yongie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shrinks a little more, “Yeah, Yongie works great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely. Okay then, let’s see here,” Kun picks up the notepad with the forms that Taeyong filled out earlier. He crosses his legs and begins to read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera continues rolling as they sit in silence. Kun makes the occasional sound of interest and throws Taeyong a smirk more than once as he goes through the various preferences and requests that Taeyong shared on the form. He even shows Jaehyun a few things from the papers. Taeyong’s feeling increasingly shy and squirmy. It occurs to him that maybe that’s Kun’s intention, that’s how he plans to break him. Taeyong has no qualms about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m loving everything on here, Yongie,” Kun smiles finally. He pours himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table by his chair and drinks in big, sexy gulps. Taeyong watches his Adam’s apple bob, mesmerized. Kun sighs once he’s finished drinking and licks his lips. “So - shall we begin? How about I come sit over there and we can have a little chat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong makes some room and Kun takes a seat at the opposite end of the couch, angling himself to face the boy. He’s so much more handsome up close, Taeyong never thought it possible. The amount of times he’s busted a nut over Kun’s scenes - and here he is now, looking into the man’s face and about fifteen minutes away from having sex with him. Heaven is a place on Earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles reassuringly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ask lots of </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> personal things, but my goal isn’t to make you uncomfortable, not now with my questions, not later when we get to the fun part. If there’s anything you don’t want to answer, just say ‘next question’ and I’ll move on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods, “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lovely. So, tell me a bit about yourself, Yongie. Anything you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong makes a cute thoughtful sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m twenty-five and I’m a dancer. Umm...I love cats but I’m allergic to them, and I have a big sweet tooth. I have a dog named Ruby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A dancer! And I’ve heard from a credible source that you’re a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> dancer too. So I bet you’re flexible then, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes and giggles, “Well...yeah, I am. I always thought it was kind of weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles again and looks away. He catches an amused smirk on Jaehyun’s face behind the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you do your own choreography or do you star in videos...how does it work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am part of a dance crew for a local studio. We do our own things, but we also get booked for singers’ performances. It’s pretty great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what brings you to us today? First time, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my first time doing um-- doing anything on camera. Well, I am a bit short on rent money this month, so I thought I’d try it out. My friend Ten recommended that I try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles but he also looks like he’s ready to eat Taeyong in one bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you try what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what will we be doing today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes deeper. Kun’s face is mischievous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll uh...Uhm, we’ll have sex. On camera. For a film.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is mortified by how his body automatically preens at the praise. Any affirmation from Kun feels like a blessing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty, Yongie, honestly, we’re so lucky to have you here today. Okay, next question, what do you like in bed? Do you prefer to top or to bottom, or maybe either is fine? Any favorite kinks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rubs his sweaty palms on his tiny shorts, “I usually bottom, but I top sometimes too. I also--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would you prefer to do today?” Kun scoots closer imperceptibly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, God, this is it, Taeyong’s ears are about to catch on fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, I’d like to bottom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For you,” Taeyong bites his lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honored! Sorry I interrupted you. Please continue,” Kun interlocks his fingers on his knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like lots of things. I uh-- I mean, I like rough sex. I also like being a bit of a pillow princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun hums in delight, “You like rough sex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. So do I. Sounds like we’re a perfect match,” he smiles and folds his legs in a way that brings him closer to Taeyong on the cushions. “I love your smile, Yongie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the younger grins shyly. Kun’s looking at him with the biggest, horniest heart-eyes. The silence stretches for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what kind of experience do you have? How many people have you slept with? If you don’t mind telling me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh...well, not that many. I don’t have time for much dating or hook ups. But maybe...six? Or seven?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun nods, “Ah, I’m a little jealous just thinking about all those people. But I get to have you today, so that’s just my luck, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Taeyong simply giggles in response, Kun continues, “So tell me, have you ever taken two cocks at once?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong erupts in an embarrassed laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noooo...oh God, that’s scary. I don’t know if I ever could!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you could,” Kun says simply, scooting closer again. “With a bit of training. You’d look really hot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me know if you ever want to find out. Tell me a bit about your turn ons. What gets you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong bites his lip in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like confident guys who are charming, but not in an obnoxious way. Umm, I like feeling small and overpowered. Also, I like knowing I can trust a guy and I can just give up control. Good cologne also turns me on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finishes with a shrug and glances at Kun. The producer smiles at him reassuringly and then shamelessly rearranges his junk. Taeyong swallows with difficulty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mentioned earlier that you’ve seen some of my movies, is that right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, haha. I uh...I’ve seen a lot of your movies from before you opened this studio. And many new ones too. You were one of my favorite um, adult film actors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smirks playfully. He reaches out, palm facing down, and invites Taeyong to hold his hand. He plays with Taeyong’s fingers while musing, “I’ve been in so many films...I’m quite embarrassed by some, to be honest. But I think I looked hot in all of them. What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I agree completely. You always have this air about you...it’s very authoritative but soft. It’s really hot. And I love your body...Ah, this is embarrassing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun chuckles and doesn’t let Taeyong pull his hand away. He’s grinning like the sun itself, shrugging humbly and rubbing the boy’s palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really flattered, Yongie, that makes me feel really good coming from someone as gorgeous as you. Do you have a favorite movie of mine? Or if not a favorite, maybe one you always wanted to reenact with me?” Kun leans in further and it feels more and more like it’s just the two of them conspiring, no camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong thinks a moment, his blush deepening as he gets ready to confess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm...hah, this is really silly, but the scene I always dreamed of being in with you was a really old one, it’s where you and the other guy wore these bear onesies--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, noooo! That one?!” Kun is hiding his face and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Taeyong laughs too. “I know it’s silly and you probably hated wearing that, I just thought it was really hot when you unzipped the onesie and like...you know, you showed off your body and you brought out your dick…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh, Yongie, you’re killing me!” Kun goes back to looking right into Taeyong’s eyes with an earnest smile. “Yeah, it was weird doing that scene, but I agree that was a hot moment. It felt kind of cute and intimate in some ways, didn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah. That’s a feeling I aim for in a lot of the films I produce. I want my actors to feel relaxed enough to try things that may seem silly to others, to have this palpable atmosphere of intimacy bleed through the screen to the viewer, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods in understanding. They keep smiling at each other, the silence stretching. Behind the camera, Jaehyun thinks that’s exactly the kind of atmosphere he’s capturing right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing some movement between him and Kun, Taeyong glances down, only to see that Kun is rubbing a palm over his bulge. His hard cock becomes well outlined in his jeans and Taeyong feels like he should look away, but he can’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to touch it? Go ahead, it’s okay. Or not yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hesitates, but reaches out and gingerly touches Kun’s bulge. A thrill of arousal travels down his spine when he hears Kun’s pleasured exhale. Taeyong’s own cock is stiffening in his shorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, baby. You’re already doing great and we haven’t even really started.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong marvels at the fact that he’s straight up rubbing </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Qian Kun’s dick through his pants. His mouth fills with saliva at the thought that he may get that in his mouth very soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun lets out another hum of pleasure. By the time Taeyong realized that Kun’s eyes are on his lips, Kun is leaning in. They meet in a soft kiss. Taeyong immediately goes for another. His whole body shivers with arousal. Kun is kissing him assertively, but not in an overpowering way. There’s a curiosity and confidence to his movements, the way he slides a palm over Taeyong’s neck. It’s gentle and accommodating and so fucking hot, Taeyong’s toes are curling in desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dimples are back on Kun’s face when they part and smile at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning back just slightly, Kun decides to ask another question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the kinkiest, freakiest thing you’ve ever done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes a shade deeper at the memory that pops at the forefront of his brain immediately. He’s startled and pulls his hand away from Kun’s crotch. God, this is all so much! He squirms a little on the cushion and sweetly says, “Next question, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun chuckles, “Okayyyy...I won’t pry. But I’ll keep your secret if you want to whisper it in my ear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong bites his lip in thought, then leans forward. Kun leans in too and Taeyong cups a hand around his ear. Kun’s eyes widen comically and he looks directly at the camera as he listens. When Taeyong moves away, Kun gives him an impressed look, burning with desire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. Wow, Yongie! I wish I could have been there to see that...maybe one day you’d be willing to do a repeat for me on camera?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shrugs bashfully at Kun’s teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Next question then. Tell me, what’s your favorite way to pleasure yourself when you’re on your own?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, no, don’t tell me. Why don’t you show us? How about we get started like that, hm? I’ll go sit over there and you can show yourself off to the camera a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh boy, it’s starting. Here it goes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong waits until Kun has settled back in the chair next to the camera, putting off the inevitable. He’s suddenly shy...not of the camera, not even of Jaehyun, but because of Kun. Kun’s soft gaze, somehow both reassuring and teeming with hunger, is raising Taeyong’s body temperature drastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can start by touching yourself a bit? Close your eyes and pretend it’s me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shoots the director one final look pleading for mercy before closing his eyes. He’s got this. He’s a sexy little thing, as Ten likes to sometimes describe him, and he should own it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s hands slide over his skinny tummy and up to his chest. He thumbs at his pierced nipple, slipping his other palm over his own throat. He exhales and focuses on his own touch, remembering this is what Kun’s hands will feel like on him not too long from now. Taeyong takes his shirt off next, setting it aside carefully, feeling awkward as heck in front of this damn camera alone. The thought that Kun will join in just as soon as he shows himself off a little is comforting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! Is that a piercing?” Kun leans forward in his chair. “That’s so hot, Taeyongie. It looks amazing on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Taeyong says shyly and runs hsi fingers over his right nipple, sucking in a breath at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His other hand migrates to his crotch where his erection is standing upright, tenting the thin material. He rubs at it and lets a moan fall from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, take those off,” Kun guides. It’s not a command, but Taeyong is eager to obey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slips the shorts down his thighs, then pulls his underwear off too, and he hears a pleased hiss come from Kun. He dares not look at the man, or he may just chicken out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong closes his eyes again. He runs a palm down his defined stomach and over the length of his cock before grasping it in his fist. He gives it a few strokes, then focuses on the head, teasing himself and smearing pre-cum around. He catches himself biting his lips and decides to keep doing it. Hopefully it looks hot for the camera. For Kun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yongie, you’re a gift. See, I don’t even have to tell you what to do. You’re a natural, baby,” Kun praises. Taeyong’s eyes flutter open and he’s so damn pretty, like he’s got years of experience in front of a camera. “Keep stroking that pretty cock of yours. Make yourself feel good. Is this how you touch yourself when you’re alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it feel good, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels good…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you touch anywhere else? Can you spread your legs for me, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong licks his lips and spreads his thighs. His hand unconsciously slips down to fondle his balls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spread them a little more? Maybe you can put your knee up on the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong swallows and does as he’s told. He’s slouched backward on the couch and the camera gets a teasing peek at his hole and it feels embarrassing, but so thrilling too. Kun is also seeing it. Is Kun touching himself? Does Kun want to touch him? Taeyong doesn’t have the courage to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you touch yourself down there, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do...I finger myself sometimes. Sometimes I use toys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a shame, we didn’t prepare toys for you today. Show me how you finger yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shifts again, spreads his legs wider and massages his hole dry. He takes advantage of the lube they’ve left for him on the table by the couch and a minute later is knuckle deep inside himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking it so well, Yongie. You look so tight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really tight...You have to be gentle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be so gentle with you, baby, until you ask me to go harder. I can’t wait to fuck your little boycunt…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong moans breathily, a zap of pleasure running down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on all fours, Yongie. Show the viewers what it looks like when you’re being taken from behind. That’s it, good boy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rearranges himself and he’s hugging ther back of the couch next, showing his lubed up hole to the camera. Jaehyun, too, palms at his crotch as he zooms in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to put two fingers back inside, Taeyongie. Just like that, that’s right. You wish those were my fingers, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon, baby. I’ll make you feel better than you ever have. That’s right, move your fingers. Can you find your special button for me? Or is it too hard? It’s okay if it’s too hard, I’ll take care of that for you, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is speechless. He’s pressing his cheek into the couch, stroking his cock with one hand while fingering himself for Kun and he’s given up on being bashful. All he cares about is Kun’s praise and the hope that Kun will touch him soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if hearing his thoughts, Kun gets up from his chair and comes to sit next to Taeyong. Why isn’t he touching him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yongie, love, you can sit down again. I think we’re ready to move on to the next scene. I just can’t contain myself anymore, I want to touch you so bad,” Kun leans in as he says the last sentence and kisses Taeyong as soon as he finishes it. Taeyong moans into the kiss. Kun strokes his jawline with a gentle finger. “I’ll eat you up, love. But before I do, there are some things we need to go over. For starters, I’m really glad I listened to my gut feeling earlier. As soon as I saw your photos, I knew I may want to do something more special with you. So I had my staff prepare one of my favorite studios for us. It’s got a bed and is decorated very nicely. We’ll be much more comfortable than here. Does that sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s thoughts are picking up again after what he recognizes was a slip towards subspace. He nods, flattered and excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Given that we’ll be doing some domination today, we have to go over the ground rules. Would you like to do that off camera? We usually like to show them in our movies because that paints a more complete picture of what a healthy dynamic is like. But if you’d rather, we could cut the sound.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, it’s okay if we record it with sound. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles and takes Taeyong’s hand into his. The boy is suddenly aware of the fact that he’s stark naked and rock hard while Kun is still fully dressed. He curls in on himself a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like your safe word to be?” Kun asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like ‘teddy’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. And would you like to use any other safeguards? Since it’s our first time together, I intend to be extra attentive to your reactions and boundaries, but if there’s anything else that would make you feel safe, it’s perfectly fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong thinks for a moment. He feels warm and safe already as Kun’s soft fingers massage his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can check on me sometimes with the traffic light system?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As in green, yellow, red? Yeah, I can do that,” Kun reveals a dimple. He’s so gorgeous. How will Taeyong live with this being the only time he gets to be so close to him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My request is that you call me ‘sir’. You may call me by my name only if you need my attention for safety reasons, okay? That is, within the bounds of the scene, of course. I like the sound of my name coming out of your mouth otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles and looks away. Oh, God. Is this flirting? This is like, proper flirting, isn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll respect everything you’ve shared about your boundaries, likes and dislikes on your application form. And I ask for your service and respect. If you grant me that, I promise it’ll feel really good for you,” Kun’s tone is honest and earnest. Taeyong smiles back. “Okay then. Let’s move to the next room, right through that door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next ten minutes involve another camera operator, Maddy, coming in to set up with Jaehyun in the small adjacent studio. It’s decorated tastefully, strings of lights hanging from the ceiling and framing the headboard of the bed. With the lights dimmed, it feels cozy and warm and Taeyong busies himself studying the painting on the wall to distract himself from the fact that he’s butt naked while two strangers get ready to film him getting fucked. He snuck under the soft covers of the king-sized bed as soon as he entered the room, all to Kun’s amusement. Funny enough, Kun gave him a lingering kiss before he went to talk to Jaehyun. Is this how porn goes? Co-stars exchanging kisses before the scene starts, when the cameras aren’t even rolling. Must be, Taeyong assumes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, Kun is standing by the bed, hands on his hips, waiting for the final okay from the camera operators. He’s smiling at Taeyong and even winks reassuringly when Taeyong makes a nervous grimace at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re good,” Maddy gives a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun’s smile softens. He sits on the mattress and reaches out to stroke Taeyong’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Yongie,” he chuckles and that helps break through Taeyong’s nerves too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun’s eyebrows shoot up, “Ohhh, you’re already being a good boy, huh? I’m impressed. But I didn’t expect any less from an angel like you. Come here. Or, rather, I’ll come to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun climbs up on the mattress on his knees and kisses Taeyong. It starts out slow and tender, sending warm shivers down Taeyong’s body. Taeyong makes a little sound when he feels Kun’s tongue at his lips, then sliding against his own.They make out with increasing intensity, Kun’s hands holding Taeyong’s face possessively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun breaks the kiss, trailing his lips along Taeyong’s jawline and behind his ear and down his neck. Taeyong is so turned on, so sensitive, he has to hold back whimpers. The camera is so damn close to him, but he does his best to ignore it. He’s all Kun’s for now, he’s decided. Ready to give his all to this gorgeous blond man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what we have here,” Kun smiles up at him, a charming dimple popping into view. He slides the comforter lower down Taeyong’s naked body and gets to work kissing and petting Taeyong’s skin, flushed with arousal and desire. He makes a pleased sound when he reaches Taeyong’s pierced nipple, “Gosh, this is just delightful. Yongie, how is it so cute and sexy at the same time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles and Kun licks over the sensitive nub, teases it with his tongue, working a moan from Taeyong’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why just one? Will you ever get the other one pierced too?” he asks before sucking on the nipple, rolling the piercing around with his tongue. Jolts of electric pleasure zap through Taeyong’s chest and he arches his back into Kun’s touch, arms holding him close to his chest. The soft, smooth feeling of Kun’s hair between his fingers helps ground him enough to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck-- it is pierced, but I-- Oh God, sir, please… It was pierced before but I had some problems with infection and had to take it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun hums around Taeyong’s other nipple, letting his teeth graze it before soothing it with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet, Yongie. You taste so sweet. I bet you’re going to be even sweeter down there, hm?” Kun muses while pushing the comforter lower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man makes his way down to Taeyong’s crotch with purpose and tenderness. Once his kisses begin landing on Taeyong’s hipbones and close to his trimmed pubic hair, he shifts over on one elbow, giving the camera a lovely shot of Taeyong’s erection, the pearly precum at the tip, his thighs just waiting to be marked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles at the camera, presses a kiss at the base of Taeyong’s cock, “Isn’t he gorgeous? An angel, all for my taking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then something catches his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, is this a tattoo? Oh, Yongie…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks down with a bashful cringe, “Yeah, it is…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little smiley face is scribbled on on the soft skin beside Taeyong’s right hipbone, angled to give the impression that it’s an invitation to explore his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is so sexy and slutty of you,” Kun presses a kiss over the tattoo. “Do you have any other ones? You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I have one here,” Taeyong lifts his left arm and there’s another small scribble visible on his ribs by his heart. “It’s my dog Ruby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun shakes his head fondly, “You’re truly a gift, baby. That’s beautiful. Now, where was I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun licks up and down the length of Taeyong’s cock with a curious focus. He’s tasting, exploring, and it makes Taeyong feel so flustered, so appreciated, on top of all of the pleasure Kun gives him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be good, baby, stay put,” Kun says, pressing a firm hand over Taeyong’s thigh when he tries to get deeper into Kun’s mouth. “I set the pace. You be good and take what I give you. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and settles into the mattress, eyes big.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, I understand,” Taeyong says in a small voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Please answer me when I ask you to the best of your abilities. I will let this one go, but next time there will be consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shrinks at the kind but firm tone of Kun’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I will be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun gives the tip of Taeyong’s cock a few more teasing licks, takes him back in to the hilt and slurps, as if savouring it. Finally, he sits back on his haunches, rubbing his warm hands over the boy’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was right, you taste even sweeter down here, Yongie. Now how about you make me feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, I’d love that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like to do to make me feel good?” A glint of mischief appears in Kun’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question takes Taeyong aback. He was already licking his lips, assuming he’s about to get a taste of Kun’s coveted cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm...I’d love to suck you off. Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to suck my cock?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small voice, “I’d love to suck your cock, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles, “Okay, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stands up on the bed and slides his jeans off, then takes off his shirt as well. Taeyong is breathless. Kun’s physique is delectable: toned thighs, decently broad shoulders, a slim but soft, fluffy tummy. To see it up close is mouthwatering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he looks down at Kun’s crotch, at the outline of his cock, and he audibly whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir,” he mutters, big eyes pleading up at Kun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never say ‘no’ to you, angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rearranges himself onto his knees to be at a more comfortable height. Kun runs his fingers through Taeyong’s tousled hair, petting him appreciatively. Finally, he lowers the waistband of his boxers and Taeyong gasps at the sight of his perfect, thick cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Needy, hm? Here, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong wraps his lips around the tip of Kun’s cock and the taste of precum floods his mouth. There’s something intensely pleasing in the knowledge that it’s Kun’s taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun allows Taeyong to take his time. Knowing the vast amount of blowjobs Kun’s gotten in his life, Taeyong wants to do well, wants to stand out, but he suppresses part of that pressure. He knows that as long as he and Kun are both enjoying themselves, this will be good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes as much of Kun’s erection into his mouth as he can, stretching his lips prettily around it and stroking the rest with a fist. He adjusts to the size quickly. Almost like it’s a natural fit. Kun’s pleased hums spur him on to swirl his tongue around the tip and elicit a moan. Taeyong’s tongue maps out every ridge and crease on Kun’s cock that it can reach. Savouring. Worshipping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands off, Yongie,” Kun requests and Taeyong immediately complies, keeping Kun’s cock in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun cups his jawline and gently nudges him off. He strokes a thumb over his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look up. Look at me, baby,” he says as he feeds his cock into Taeyong’s pretty mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to fucks Taeyong’s mouth slowly, testing boundaries and enjoying himself. Taeyong’s big eyes don’t leave his own, but they flutter and fill with tears every time Kun thrusts into his throat more insistently and causes him to gag. The sight of Taeyong struggling makes Kun impossibly harder and he doesn’t hold back his moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You take cock very well, Taeyongie. It’s like this little mouth was made for me to fuck it, hm? Oh, yeah, just like that, open up your throat…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun is not rough in his thrusts, but he is persistent, deliberate, easing himself deeper and deeper into Taeyong’s throat. His fingers stroke through and pull on Taeyong’s locks, and it makes Taeyong’s erection twitch too, leaking and forgotten. Taeyong dares not touch himself, lest he disobey Kun’s unspoken rules. He’s more than okay with just being a hole for Kun to fuck. And knowing that it’s all being caught in camera suddenly makes it all the more exciting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun stills, the tip of his cock just barely teasing Taeyong’s gag reflex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, love. Am I hurting you? Does it hurt good?” he coos, thumbing a tear away from Taeyong’s cheek. More tears bead at Taeyong’s lashes. Kun traces the seam of the boy’s lips stretched around his girth. “You look stunning. You were made for this, weren’t you, Taeyongie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maddy flutters around them with a camera, snapping photos. Some of these will undoubtedly make it to the cover of the film.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong breathes through his nose, tries to keep his eyes open and focused on Kun. But Kun’s body is distracting, more than the weight of his cock in his mouth. Taeyong longs to get to touch Kun. Maybe he could ask. Maybe if he’s polite, Kun will let him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kun finally pulls out, he goes to methodically massage Taeyong’s jaw while the boy catches his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so precious,” Kun smiles. He’s looming over Taeyong, making Taeyong feel small, but it’s comforting, it feels safe in the hazy realm of the subspace Taeyong is slipping well into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the boy finds his voice again, he tried to get Kun’s attention, “Sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sunshine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sighs in pleasure as Kun’s thumbs work the soreness out of his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, may I touch you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man’s smile softens. He looks so pleased with Taeyong that Taeyong can’t help but glow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you may. Where would you like to touch me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong exhales.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm...may I touch your chest? And your face?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your cock, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet. Yes, love, you may. Thank you for asking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong beams and slides his palms up Kun’s stomach, feeling the softness of his skin and the gently rippling muscles beneath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we lay down, let your knees have a break, love?” Kun helps Taeyong maneuver, positions himself to be lying under the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” Taeyong mumbles, suddenly aware of the discomfort in his knees. Kun is so thoughtful. So good to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come,” Kun beckons him and kisses him passionately. Taeyong’s hand slides down Kun’s neck to his chest, feeling, fondling while Kun’s tongue explores his mouth. At a good flick of Kun’s tongue, Taeyong whimpers and goes even more pliant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun senses that Taeyong doesn’t have a whole lot of presence of mind, not enough to initiate much, so he helps him move again and lines their dicks together in his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel good, love?” he smiles. The string lights above the headboard throw a multi-colored glow over Kun’s handsome face. Taeyong nods dreamily. His tongue swipes over his lips and Kun captures him in a kiss again. “That mouth looks so sinful, so slutty, Yongie. You want my cock again? You need something in that mouth of yours at all times, don’t you? Wish I had someone else here to fill your mouth while I fuck your tight ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun punctuates his words by groping Taeyong’s ass, spreading his cheeks and swiping his fingers over Taeyong hole which flutters under his touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kun…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want to wait another minute to enjoy this little ass of yours,” Kun says, kissing along Taeyong’s jaw. “You like getting eaten out, Yongie? Yeah? Good. Come on, up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun half helps, half-manhandles Taeyong onto his hands and knees, then pushes his shoulders down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your ass up, just like that...What a sight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong closes his eyes, feeling cool air on his hole. He feels more exposed than ever as Kun holds him spread so the camera can get a good shot. A loud moan spills out of Taeyong’s mouth when he feels Kun’s tongue swipe over his hole. Kun gives it a few thorough licks, humming to himself, before he plants an affectionate kiss right above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a miracle, Taeyongie,” he mumbles, then dives back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He eats Taeyong out expertly, like a starving man. It’s wet and indulgent and it makes Taeyong’s knees buckle, but he doesn’t dare let himself collapse. Taeyong clutches at the pillow as he feels Kun’s tongue prod at his hole, stimulating every sensitive nerve in the area. The lewd wet sounds are so at odds with Kun’s composed and proper aura, but Taeyong’s brain has no room to think about that, not with how Kun is eating him up while stroking his leaking cock with an arm around his middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden slap sends a jolt through Taeyong and a gasp out of his mouth. His asscheek stings in the best way possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, love? You like being spanked?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun lands another casual smack to Taeyong’s other cheek, then licks at his hole once more. Taeyong’s brain is a haze, a pit of desire to give his entire being to this man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, I...sir, please fuck me. I want to feel your cock inside of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun curses under his breath, bites his lips and lands a few more smacks to Taeyong’s reddening ass, watches it tremble and his hole glisten with spit. Kun is determined to loosen that little hole swiftly and fuck it till its ruined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, baby,” Kun coos while Taeyong whines when Kun slips a lubed up finger into him. He fingers him with a twisting motion and squeezes his asscheek all the while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A second finger follows, then a third, without much time for Taeyong to adjust, but Kun knows he likes the sting, likes to feel taken advantage of, like the pain is a precursor to Kun using him for his own pleasure. Kun twists his fingers inside Taeyong’s tight heat, adds more lube to hear the lovely squelch, smacks Taeyong’s ass again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You open up so well. You were made for this, weren’t you? To open up for my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong simply whines in response. He wishes he had something in his mouth, so he sucks on his own fingers for comfort. His hole stretches around Kun’s fingers, tight but willing. Finally, Kun reaches over to the nightstand for a condom and slides it onto his cock. He angles himself just right, so the camera can capture both Taeyong’s hole clenching on nothing, and his own fingers rolling the condom down his shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready, sunshine?” Kun massages Taeyong’s hole with the tip of his dick. He pushes inside in a slow, smooth motion, humming through it. His eyes slip shut. One of the cameras captures the beauty of his body relaxing, sinking deeper into pleasure and into Taeyong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aaaahh, sir…” Taeyong breathes, gasps. He’s so full, so complete. In his hazy mind, the notion that Kun’s cock fits in him like it was meant to be there flashes like a neon sign.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The slap of Kun’s hips fills the room a moment later. Each thrust punches little whimpers out of Taeyong who can barely hold himself up anymore, drooling around his fingers and onto the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels so good, sir…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say thank you, then, won’t you? Isn’t that what good, polite boys do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sucking on your fingers? Oh, love, you need all of your holes filled or you don’t feel complete, do you? You’re a cockslut, fuck... You know, Jaehyun here stars in some of our films too, have you seen his scenes?” Kun asks casually, in complete contrast to the intense movement of his hips. His hand traces the knobs of Taeyong’s spine. “Wish we’d talked about this before, we could have had him offer you something to fill your mouth…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun moans and hisses between his teeth as he presses deep, deep inside Taeyong’s heat, rotates his hips just so. He leans more of his weight on the boy and prompts him to collapse flat on the mattress. Kun lines his body with Taeyong’s back, envelops him in his embrace as he ruts deep inside his ass, rubbing his prostate relentlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I find your sweet spot?” he asks, kissing behind Taeyong’s ear, feeling his smaller body in his arms. “Hm? Told you I would fuck you better than anyone ever has. Ruin you for good, have you thinking of my cock any time you touch yourself. Color, Yongie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Green, sir, yes, you found...it feels good…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun hums and buries his nose inside Taeyong’s hair while fucking him at a steady pace. A few minutes later, he slows down and presses his forehead to Taeyong’s back. He kisses the warm skin, catching his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulls out, Taeyong whines for him, and Kun shushes him gently. He helps the boy flip over on his back and takes in the gorgeous sight of his wrecked face. Tears mark his cheeks, his lips red and begging to be kissed. Kun complies. He kisses Taeyong hungrily, feeling his shoulders, his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Taeyong knows it, Kun has lined himself up with his entrance and pushed back into him. Taeyong moans into their kiss and Kun shushes him again, slides a hand over his neck and keeps it there without squeezing. It’s a clear sign of possession. Taeyong’s eyes are full of gratitude and pleas, so Kun hitches his thighs higher and fucks him harder, rocking the entire bed. Sweaty strands of blond hair fall over his forehead, a dimple shows on his cheek as he bites his lip in concentration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Taeyong sobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun thrusts are jostling Taeyong’s entire body, reverberating in every corner of his brain along with desperate pleasure and heat. Taeyong feels the tell-tale squeeze in his balls, the thrill in his groin reaching a peak, and he’s quick to let go of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, may I cum? I’m so close, may I cum, sir,” he manages to get out, biting his lip and giving out ragged moans with the way Kun’s cock rubs over his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles at him, and it still looks so soft and benevolent somehow, despite the exertion and authority written all over the man’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may cum, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong reaches out for Kun with one hand while the other flies down to wrap around his aching cock. Kun twines their fingers and holds him through a bone-rattling orgasm that washes over Taeyong like a tidal wave. The camera captures his ethereal face twisting in pleasure, cherry-red lips open in a cry. As he comes down from it, Kun slows down his movements and kisses the back of his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum all over your pretty face, Yongie,” he informs and pulls out gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong feels abysmally empty and somehow cold. He holds on to Kun’s hand like a lifeline and his eyes flit between Kun’s cock and his face. When Kun lines himself above him, Taeyong can’t help but sneak a lick to the underside of Kun’s cock, hoping he’ll let it go, won’t punish him for this misstep. Kun manages a strained chuckle and allows Taeyong to lap at the crown of his dick with kittenish licks, until he’s right at the verge of his orgasm. He strokes himself off them with just the right pressure and speed and throws his head back in pleasure when spurt after spurt of hot cum spill out onto Taeyong’s face. Kun smears it around the boy’s lips with the tip of his cock, then with his thumb, watches him with hooded eyes while catching his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps Kun is just as spent as Taeyong feels because he doesn’t speak, but his eyes look at Taeyong like he’s the filthiest little slut, marked and stamped by his owner like he should be. Or perhaps that’s what Taeyong wishes Kun would say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Kun kisses him, so passionately and deeply, but the heat from before is replaced with tenderness. Taeyong welcomes it. His mind is well into the phase of this process where he craves comfort and praise. He’s had a difficult time finding partners that get just how important aftercare is to him, that care enough, that have enough patience to figure out the kind of aftercare he needs. It’s beyond reassuring to see Kun fall into a pattern that is just right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cradles Taeyong’s face with both hands as he winds the kiss down to gentle pecks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fantastic,” he whispers, loud enough for the mic to pick it up. He smiles at Taeyong with such soft sincerity that Taeyong feels ready to cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did well. Kun is pleased with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe Kun catches it in his eye, the need to hear more, or maybe he’s just that kind and generous in his dominance. Caring enough to put off dropping down onto the mattress and savoring his own pleasure and catching his own breath, in favor of walking Taeyong through feelings of appreciation and tenderness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were phenomenal, sunshine,” Kun rearranges himself to lay on his side next to Taeyong, props himself up on an elbow. He gathers Taeyong’s hands in his own, “You did so well, made me feel so good. Did you feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong can’t find his words, but he knows it’s okay to nod, to try a dreamy smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Kun kisses his lips again, then reaches over to the nightstand for a few warm, moist towels that someone must have placed there while Taeyong was focused on Kun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun cleans Taeyong’s face gently, then his belly too. The cameras capture the intimacy of the scene in a non-intrusive manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your service, Taeyongie,” Kun says once he’s done, all his attention on Taeyong again. “Your submission is a gift, to me and to anyone who will watch this film. Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is so floaty with happiness, with bliss, he can barely speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you...for taking care of me,” he whispers in earnest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun kisses him and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look at each other for another moment, then Kun presses a kiss to his forehead and gathers Taeyong in his arms, chest to back. He kisses Taeyong’s neck and noses at his hair. Taeyong closes his eyes and gives into it, pushes away any anxious thoughts of how the scene must be over and surely he should get up and leave now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun wants him here, in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pets Taeyong’s chest and whispers little praises into his ear. Jaehyun and Maddy capture some of it from a distance and then make their exit quietly, leave them to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong has never felt this safe, this cherished with a stranger before, only with his long-term partners. It’s disorienting and fantastic. He sinks deeper in Kun’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he dozes off, or perhaps it’s just the way time is a little weird in subspace. He opens his eyes finally and sighs and basks in the blissful warmth of Kun’s arms. Kun’s pulled the sheets over them and is still petting him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong turns to face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for staying with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles, “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just figured, since we’re filming porn, we’d have to leave as soon as we got done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun nods, “Right, that’s what they’d make you do at probably any other studio. Which is bonkers, isn’t it? I could never leave a partner in subspace just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if this is weird,” Taeyong says, referring to the fact that they’re still still in bed, naked, even after the cameras are gone. He draws patterns on Kun’s chest with a finger and doesn’t look very sorry at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not,” Kun assures. “It helps me too, you know? Just like you need time to come out of subspace, I need time to come out of...domspace, I suppose you would call it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking care of you like this helps me reaffirm that any harm I may have done to you during the scene was just fantasy, just pretend. I don’t like feeling like I am actually hurting my partners. I know it’s not the case for everyone, but it’s really important in my head. I feel super guilty otherwise. Especially since this is porn, after all. It’s really important to me to convey the respect I have for all of my partners. And I try to get all of my actors to do the same. Porn is way too dehumanizing of an industry already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong tries to hide how impressed and enamoured he is with Kun, lest he look like he’s in love with the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I was hoping to ask you, would you like to shoot another scene with me in the future?” Kun says after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He plays with Taeyong’s fingers. “Or with one of my actors. Or with me </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone else? I’ll pay you double.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a face like he’s making Taeyong an irresistible offer and Taeyong laughs despite his heart thumping in excitement and the flush in his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh...I mean, I probably should take some time to think about it, but I think I’d very much like that. All of those options.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need. It feels weird at first, knowing that a video of you having sex is out there. But it’s not so bad. And hey...if not on camera...if you’d ever want to do this again, just the two of us, text me, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun actually looks a little nervous saying that and Taeyong’s brain nearly short-circuits. He has no words to respond, so he just closes the space between them and kisses Kun with a promise on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment if you did!!! and huge thanks to everyone who hyped me through writing this fic on twitter, it was lovely and really helped me get this done.</p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="http://twitter.com/johnxuxi">twitter</a> and <a href="http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi">curiouscat</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>